


All's Well that Ends As You Like It [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, Ancient culture, and a visiting linguist/anthropologist/archaeologist. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well that Ends As You Like It [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All's Well that Ends As You Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922930) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE%202013/All%27s%20Well%20that%20Ends%20As%20You%20Like%20It.zip) | **Size:** 40.7 MB | **Duration:** 0:43:57
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122781.zip) | **Size:** 40.7 MB | **Duration:** 0:43:57

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the 2013 #ITPE as a treat for reenajenkins.
> 
> Half-way into this, I started losing my voice but, being the great idiot that I am and the story being so much fun, I kept reading. I've learned my lesson and won't do it again (yeah, sure).


End file.
